Black Market
by LauraLambo
Summary: Willow Graham has been able to speak to the dead since she was thirteen after a near death experience, that killed her parents. Now at the age of twenty-one, she meets Hannibal Lecter, unaware that he is the cause of a difficult case, that the FBI and police are trying to solve. Jack asks for her help and ability to solve the case. (WARNING: FEM WILL/RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES.)
1. Introductions

**Hey guys, this is an idea I've had for a while now. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE Review! I need all the feedback I can get, to know whether I should continue on with this story. ~X**

* * *

"Two more disappearances have been reported. Police say they are working with the FBI to do everything they can….." The news broadcast was cut off, the radio it was playing on, knocked to the floor. "Oh shit, shit, shit." The brunette said as she danced around frantically. "I'll have to sort it later…" She mumbled and continued to pull on clothes and throw her long curled hair up into a messy bun, on top of her head.

"Will, what the hell are you doing up there?" A voice shouted up, from downstairs. Smiling, she grabbed her bag and ran downstairs. "Welcome home, Jack!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stole the slice of toast he was about to eat. "Sorry, I'm late for work. Call you later."

Without even waiting for a reply, she ran from the house, toast in mouth. She unlocked her rust bucket of a car, throwing her bag into the passengers seat and quickly getting in after it. Buckling herself in, she started it up and switched the stereo on. The doors started to blare out, tapping a hand on her wheel and munching on her toast, she was off.

A few minutes into the drive, she turned down the music and spoke. "Frederick, could you refrain from following me to work everyday, please." She said, seeming to speak to no one, but herself.

"You're the only one that can see me, what else do you expect me to do? Besides, I hate sitting in that clammy house of yours." A voice came from the backseat. Looking up into her mirror, she studied the man seated in the back of her car. He looked like a live human, minus the fact he had a gaping bullet hole in his face.

"Clammy… Frederick, you're dead, you can't tell if it's clammy or not." She shook her head, smiling a little. This man had come to her a month ago, she'd had several ghosts come and go, since the accident, and often she managed to help them, unless they were difficult, or sometimes bad. "If it bothers you so much, hurry up and go to heaven, or wherever it is that the dead go." She wasn't a religious person, but she had enough belief that there was somewhere we went after death.

"I'm fine here, thank you very much. If I wanted to leave this world, I would have killed myself." Willow sighed. The man hadn't told her his surname, nor how he had come to meet his end. The only logical answer, was murder. She couldn't help the dead if they didn't speak to her.

"Well, fine. Just please don't distract me today, Mr. Verger is already on my back for breaking plates, he's taking that money off my wage you know." She disliked her boss greatly, he gave her the creeps and he often had company from men that looked like they ran a drug ring or something. But it was a job, only kitchen work, but she had jumped at the chance. Her anxiety had been something that held her back from going on to university or a better job. 

* * *

"You're late, again." She had finally arrived at work, and ten minutes early at that. But Mason Verger, had to display his 'power' like always. He was the owner of this restaurant and he liked to remind everyone of that, too often.

"I'm very sorry, there was bad traffic in the center of town." Willow replied. "It's won't happen again, _sir_." She put an emphasis on the title, hoping he wouldn't lecture her for too long. She heard Frederick snort behind her, though of course, she was the only one.

"I should hope not. You'll be waitressing today, I'm short staffed and have a guest coming at lunch, who I would like to be treated specially." Willow gulped and her stomach churned, she didn't think she could face so many people. "By all means, sir… I don't think that would be a very good idea…"

"Don't be so ridiculous, girl. You're what, twenty years old? Grow a spine." His words were harsh, and angered her a little. There was no reasoning with a man that liked to watch people suffer.

"I'm twenty-one… And if you want me to waitress, I'll do so." She walked past him, and through to the back, where the staff room was. She didn't want to argue with the man. She was greeted by her friend and fellow colleague, Abigail, when she walked into the staff room. She noticed the waitress outfit had already been hung in her locker. "It looks like I'm with you today…" Willow commented and sighed as she held the outfit up, her nose scrunching in disapproval.

"Yes, Mr. Verger demanded I make you look presentable when I arrived." Abigail rolled her eyes as she said this. No one really liked him, but they all put up with his shit because the pay was good.

"Presentable?" Willow repeated, and looked at herself in the mirror on the inside of her locker door. "What's wrong with how I look now?" She hardly ever wore make-up, and her hair was tied in it's usual messy bun.

Abigail smiled, she was the complete opposite. Her hair was neatly done, and her make up enhanced her already pretty features. "You look fine, Willow. We just need to smarten you up a little." Abigail patted the seat next to her and removed her brush and make-up bag from her handbag. 

* * *

Willow looked herself over in the mirror, she looked like a completely different person. Her hair had been platted around the front, and was in a cute, but tight bun at the back; a few loose curls lined her face. The make-up Abigail had done, was light, Willow's skin was unmarked and smooth enough according to Abigail. So she had simply added a little eyeliner to her top lid, which made her blue eyes pop, mascara and a soft shade of pink for the lips.

The black dress, she didn't like so much. It was tight, and clung to her body, she was just thankful that it was knee length and the neckline didn't dip too low. "Wow, would you look at that. The troll turned into a princess." Brian said loudly, when she walked into the kitchen. Pursing her lips, she picked up a potato and threw it at the chef. "Quiet you."

He dodged it and started to laugh. Brian Zeller, the head chef, often teased her. They got on well though. The work force was small, and everyone tried to make the place a little more fun, among the stress and rush of everyday. "Argh… I want to go back to my plain clothes."

"Didn't I tell you to grow a spine. Don't give me trouble Graham, this is your punishment for being late one too many times." Willow rolled her eyes before turning to look at her boss. "Here, your name tag." She took it, and pinned it to the dress. She could feel the man burning holes into her as he looked her over. "You scrub up well, Miss Graham. It's a shame you don't make an effort more often."

She gritted her teeth, keeping the comments that whirled in her head, to herself. "I'm sorry, sir. Being raised by a single man from the age of thirteen does that to you." She tried not to sound angry, she couldn't put up with anymore of his snide remarks.

He hummed a little, before walking off, probably to go and slack in his office. "You and Abigail have an hour to set up the front of house." 

* * *

Willow hadn't found the job too bad, despite her worries. She simply had to show the customers menus, bring them the wine or any other beverage they chose, and take their orders. She was a little less anxious and happy even more so, that she hadn't dropped a plate of food into a customers lap.

When Verger finally crawled out of his den, he sent her for a ten minute break. She jumped at the chance to gulp down a pint or two of water. All the running around and talking had made her mouth dry. She sat watching the front of house, from a spot in the kitchen, casually talking to Brian as he cooked and shouted orders at his kitchen hands and sous chef. She snorted as she watched Verger pretend to be busy, looking through the reservation book, acting graciously and a little too happy when a particular customer entered the restaurant. She could only guess that it was the 'important guest' he had mentioned earlier.

"Who's that?" She asked Brian, checking the clock to make sure she wasn't going over her break time. "I don't know his name, he comes now and again. I've heard some of the others talking, apparently he put money into this place and Verger is slowly paying him back."

Willow raised an eyebrow and drained the last of her glass "I wouldn't have thought Mason Verger was the type to take loans from other people." Brian just shrugged in reply, and continued with the order he was currently doing. Washing her glass, she placed it into the dishwasher before going back out into the front, Mason beckoned her over.

"Willow, I shall be having a small business meeting over lunch, could you fetch a bottle of Château Cos D'Estournel, please." Both of her eyebrows rose at the request, Abigail had quickly shown her some of the wines that she didn't know, she was proud of her extremely good memory. This particular wine, she remembered, was in the cellar on the 'expensive' wall.

"Yes sir…." She said, and walked away to retrieve a bottle. She was a little shocked that Mason Verger would serve someone, one of his most expensive wines in the store, without charging them an arm and a leg. Will gave Abigail a confused look when they passed each other, Abigail on the other hand just smiled. She was used to this, Will would have to extract information out of her later.

"Your boss works with some bad people." Willow ignored Frederick as she looked through the rack, looking for the bottle of wine. She could tune most of that world out, but the occasional spirit got through to her. "If I were you, I'd start looking for another job." He spoke again, suddenly appearing next to her. "Thank you for your input, Frederick. The pay is too good to pass up here, so I don't think I'll be looking anytime soon… Unless Mason Verger sacks me for being late again." She heard him sigh, he was now at the other side of the cellar, leaning against some barrels. Taking the bottle she had been looking for, she walked past him and back up into the restaurant.

"Sorry for the wait." She said as she opened the bottle and poured a little into each of their wine glasses. "Would you like me to leave the bottle?" She asked. This was the first time she had properly looked at the man in her bosses company. He was good looking, she estimated he was in his early forties. His cheekbones were sharp and his eyes even sharper, the colour of them, she couldn't describe. His light sandy, brown hair was neatly combed back and his suit looked expensive. "Yes, yes. Just leave it and go serve the other customers. I'll call you when we're ready to order." Mason barked at her in a rude way. She made a face at him, behind his back, which to her embarrassment, his company saw. She was slightly relieved however, when he smirked at her in an amused manner.

She took some orders, and supplied a few tables with drinks in the mean time. Bringing a jug of iced water to a table of three men. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked, giving them her best, fake smile. "I can think of a few things." One answered and groped her bottom as she was about to place the jug on to the table. In response she dumped the whole jug into his lap, ice included.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry!" She said, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "You bitch, you did that on purpose!" The man got to his feet, swearing and shouting at her, it was quite scary. Taking a step back, she apologised again. "It really was an accident sir, I'm truly sorry." She wasn't sorry, but the man seemed to be getting angrier. By now his friends were trying to calm him down, taking another step back, out of fear he might hit her, she bumped into someone. "What seems to be the problem? I am the owner." Mason pushed her to the side and confronted the man, his managerial smile in place. "The bitch just tipped a whole jug of water into my lap, you need to keep her on a goddamn leesh. If that's the quality of staff around here then maybe you need to rethink who you hire." The man was squared up and in Masons' face now.

"I'm sorry, sir. I shall discipline her accordingly. In the meantime, how about some complimentary drinks on the house? And ten dollars off your meal?" Mason bargained, unmoving and looking the man dead in the eyes. He'd never be put out of place by a man like this. "You still think I'm going to pay for our meals? How about a free meal and free drinks. I think that would be compensation enough for the mess your staff made."

Willow couldn't help herself, she snorted loudly at this mans arrogance. Earning a death glare from him. Mason turned his head and mumbled to her. "My office. Now." She sighed and walked away before she caused anymore problems. She slammed his office door behind herself and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, like a moody teenager. "It's not too late to quit you know." Frederick sat in Masons' chair and spun around in it. "Well, you've got your wish, i'll probably be sacked. I'm so stupid… I should have just ignored him or told Mr. Verger that I didn't feel comfortable serving him." She started to untie and pull the platt out of her hair, letting it all hang over her shoulders in shiny waves and soft curls.

"It's probably for the best." He said, still spinning in the chair. "Are you going to tell me what you mean? Why the hell are you telling me this is a bad place all of a sudden? You've been following me to work for a few weeks now and you never said a thing." Before he could answer her, the door opened. Mason stood in the doorway, an eyebrow raised as he looked at her and then to his chair which was still moving slightly, though Frederick had already left. "Who are you talking to?" He asked, coming into the room and closing the door behind himself. "Myself, is that a problem?" She asked, almost sarcastically.

He looked at her for a second and then studied his chair, not saying a thing until he was seated. "I'm deducting the price of their meal, from your paycheck." He said, leaning back in his chair and linking his fingers. "He deserved it though." She said, frowning deeply. "He was touching me without permission, that's sexual harassment." Mason shrugged, looking indifferent to what she was saying. "So let him. A happy customer pays well."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Laughing, she stood, shaking her head in disbelief. "Frederick was right, this place really is bad… It's messed up." She removed the badge from her dress and threw it at Mason. "You can keep your paycheck, I quit." She opened the door, and spoke loudly, enough for everyone else to hear. "I'm not here to whore myself to your customers, just so you can line your pockets with money." With that, she slammed his office door behind her, leaving a rather shocked Mason Verger behind. Dashing to the staff room, she grabbed her things, shoving her clothes into her bag, she'd wear these clothes home for now. Abigail would probably pick them up and return them for her one day.

She hadn't had an outburst like this for a while, she could feel her heart thumping against her chest and the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she marched through the restaurant with her head held high and left. Stopping next to her car, she looked up to the sky, closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Once she felt calm enough, she threw her stuff into the passengers seat and got into the car, She buckled herself in before putting the keys into the ignition to start it.

She tried several times, pumping her foot on the gas pedal, but nothing. The car wouldn't start. "Can my day get any worse…" she said to herself and got out. She moved around to the front of the car, and opened the bonnet, not that she knew what she was looking for. She stuck her head in and played with a few things, but she was none the wiser. Sighing she moved away, leaving the bonnet up and went to retrieve her phone.

She looked through her bag at least ten times, even tipping all of the contents out into the drivers seat, before coming to terms that she had left her phone at home. She ran a hand over her face in frustration and slammed the bonnet shut. "Problems?" She turned at the voice, it was deep, foreign. "More than one." She answered, it was the man Mason had been lunching with. He smiled at the answer as he stood in front of her. "I hate to ask, but do you have a phone I could use? I think I must have left mine at home this morning." She had expected him to say no, but instead he fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, without a word.

"You're a life saver." She said with a smile and tapped the number in. It rang for a long time, before anyone bothered to answer. "Hello?" Jack answered, questioning the call from an unknown number. "Jack, it's me. Sorry, I'm using a...Friends phone." She looked up at the man, he smiled a little again, she noticed a small scar on his top lip. "My car won't start and I've quit my job." She said without hesitation, she knew he'd lecture her about it later. "You may have to wait a short while, but I'll come and pick you up." Jack said, she could hear how busy it was in the background.

When the call was done, she passed the phone back and thanked him again. "Would you like me to wait with you?" He asked. Pulling a cigarette packet out of his pocket, he proceeded to place a cigarette between his lips and light it. "I don't want to be a bother, I'm sure he'll be here soon." She said, watching his hands and lips as he lit up. "Your boyfriend?" He asked, looking down at her. Willow laughed in reply, she had never had someone ask that before about Jack. "Noooo, he's my guardian." She said and smiled at him. "Guardian?" He questioned. She watched as the smoke circled around him, it made him look a little menacing, but rather cool, in her opinion.

"My parents passed away when I was thirteen, Jack has looked after me since." She was used to answering questions about this, it was an unusual thing, to be brought up by a single man, that wasn't your father nor a relative. He didn't say anything to that. It was a nice change, people would usually tell her how sorry they were and remind her of how hard it must be, to be parent-less. "How old are you?" He asked instead. She raised an eyebrow at his casual small talk, he wasn't a man of many words by the sounds. "Twenty-one." She answered. "How old are you?" He raised his own brow, and smirked around his cigarette as he took a drag. "Older than you." She watched as he dropped the cigarette to the floor, and stepped on it with his foot. "Well, that's hardly fair." She answered and frowned at him a little.

"Why were you working for Mason Verger?" He asked another question, ignoring her protest. She huffed slightly, but answered anyway. "My friend helped me get the job, I haven't had much luck in the employment side of things. Well… Today proved as much. Why were YOU meeting with Mason Verger?" She said, looking at him expectantly now. He looked back at her, amused again. "Business. I helped Verger buy his restaurant, and he does some work for me in return. I don't agree with a lot of things he does, but he works hard." Willow wasn't expecting that reply, but it was good enough for her. It confirmed that Verger had indeed borrowed money. "What is your favourite food?" He asked. She looked at him quizzically, she wasn't sure where he was going with these questions. "I like seafood?" She said, still looking at him, a little confused.

"Wonderful. And your name is Willow?" She nodded. "Willow Graham…" She mumbled, she was completely confused now. "And you are…?" She asked, she didn't like not know the mans name when he knew hers. He held out a hand "Hannibal Lecter." His name rolled off his tongue smoothly, his hand was rough against hers as she took it. She blushed a little when he brought it up to his mouth to kiss it however. "I hope we see each other again, soon." He said, dropping her hand. Nodding his head to her, he turned and walked away, back toward the direction of the restaurant. Had he followed her out here just to talk to her about such minor things?

"Strange man…" She mumbled to herself as she removed the shoes she was wearing and threw them into her car. 

* * *

"That jackass said what?" Jack was pretty angry, Willow had been telling him everything that had happened. "That's when I walked out. I'm sorry Jack, I know it was a job, but I wasn't going to stay and take that abuse." He nodded in understanding and patted her shoulder. "No need to apologise, you did the right thing. Though I would have broken a couple of fingers, instead of tipping water on that guy." Jack commented, making Willow smile. He had eventually picked her up, after an hour of waiting. She was now having to sit in the office he was using at the police station though. "How's the case going?" She asked. The incidents had been all over the news, usually people going missing wasn't something that would be considered big news, but these were children and eight had gone missing in the space of a few days. It was an unusual case, even jack seemed baffled.

"Not well." He answered truthfully. "The evidence is sparse, there's no connection between each child, both male and female have gone missing and they range from the ages of ten to sixteen. So where do we start?" He was asking himself this question more than anything, this case had really caught his team off guard. "Abduction is the most obvious cause here, we've ruled out anything else." She nodded, it was horrible to think that someone could just take a child. She felt for the families, she couldn't imagine how they felt right now. 

* * *

He toyed with the gun in his hand, listening as the two men standing in front of him, grovelled for his forgiveness. "So. You're telling me, you allowed the merchandise to just… Walk out of here?" He began speaking, his voice low. "And then, you" he pointed at one of the men. "Shot and _killed_ him?" The man nodded, you could see him visibly gulp. Hannibal Lecters displeased look was enough to scare anybody. "Please sir, it was a mistake. I hadn't meant to kill the boy." Sighing, Hannibal lifted the gun and shot the man in the head, killing him instantly. "I wasn't aware I had hired such rude and incapable people. If this happens again, I won't be so merciful." He looked to the other man, who by now looked scared out of his wits, blood from the killed, was dotted on his face. "Incinerate his body, and dump the boys. It will make a lovely gift for the FBI." Hannibal smirked, running a thumb over the scar on his top lip, the gun still clenched in his other hand. He watched the man he ordered, drag the body away in a trail of blood. "And clean this mess you're making, when you're done." He motioned to the blood in an indifferent way, his mind was on other things now.

Passing the gun to a man who had been standing just a little behind him, he took out a cigarette and lit up. "Watch him closely Abel, if he messes up, shoot him." Hannibal patted the man on the shoulder and walked away, his shoes echoed slightly around the shipping warehouse they were in. 

* * *

Willow sucked in a sharp, loud breath and sat up in bed. Her hair was everywhere, and she was sweating profusely, this always happened when she had one of her dreams. Brushing the hair from her face, she took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She hated how this drained her energy, she hadn't felt like she'd slept at all. Shuffling to the edge of her bed, she slowly rose to her feet, albeit unsteady. Picking up the glasses she wore when she didn't have her contacts in, she put them on. Opening her bedroom door, just as Jack emerged from his own room, in a half dressed rush. She guessed she had done it again. "Jack… Did they find a body?"


	2. A trustworthy man

**I think this is the quickest I've ever updated... IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! ~x**

* * *

Willow had never had a dream of this design. She often found herself dreaming of peoples deaths. The only problem though, is that she never saw murderers when they committed the crime. The one to always murder and dump the bodies in these dreams, was her. This dream was the worst she'd had yet, it made her feel physically sick. She had been the one that removed some of the fifteen year old boys internal organs, and then wrapped him in tarpaulin and dumped him into the pond of a local park. It was cruel, disgusting, she couldn't get the images out of her head. For this time around though, she had seen someone else alive in her dream, his face had been slightly obscured, but she had seen enough to maybe point him out if she ever saw him.

She lifted her glasses and rubbed at her eyes, exhaustion gnawed at her body. "Can I get you another drink?" Lowering the glasses back onto her nose, she looked to the office door. "No thank you, Alana." She replied. Willow had been told to stay in Jack's office after he had dragged her with him. She had seen a small spark in his eyes when she asked about the body, it was never a good sign, she knew Jack had some kind of new idea. "I don't know what Jack was thinking, dragging you out so early in the morning, and then leaving you here." Alana frowned and shook her head in disapproval. Willow smiled at her, she'd always liked Alana, she often helped Jack on cases and had a motherly feel to her. "It's fine, really. I've lived with him for eight years, I'm used to his rash actions." Willow waved a dismissive hand, she knew Jack Crawford all too well by now.

"That doesn't excuse his actions." Alana answered, leaning against the door frame with a hand on her hip. "And who might that be?" A voice came from behind the woman. Willow rolled her eyes, half expecting the two to start bickering, like they usually did. "You. Who else would I be speaking about?" Jack just waved a hand about and walked past her into the office. "Willow, I'll need you to go to the technicians lab. I have one of my team ready to make a facial composite, of the man you saw in your dream." Willow just nodded in reply, she didn't expect anything to come from this, not everyone believed in what she could do.

She hadn't been much of a believer herself, until the car crash that almost killed her. She had thought she was going insane when it first started happening, the dreams and seeing people that weren't there. Jack had even taken her to a psychiatrist or two, but nothing worked. So she had studied, and learnt that many people that claim to be psychic, developed the ability after near death experiences. Jack had been skeptical but agreed on letting her contact people that were like her. That's when she had met Beverly, the woman that had helped her learn to open and close her minds eye, amongst other things. She wasn't completely under control yet, but she was slowly getting there. It had taken a while before Jack believed her, and now only a handful of people knew about her ability.

"I also found a file on the man name Frederick." Jack started, breaking Willow from her thoughts. "Frederick Chilton, forty years of age, has been missing for two months. He has no family, work colleagues reported him missing when he failed to call or show up for work." He looked up from the paper he had on his desk. Willow nodded, she felt a little sad for him. She was glad he hadn't left a wife or child behind, but death was never a happy affair, especially when you were murdered, though she hadn't told Jack that part. "Thank you, Jack." She smiled at him and got to her feet, she was ready to help Jack all she could.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the man?" Alana asked, a frown knitted her brows. She was one of the few that knew of Willows ability. "Not a hundred percent, but it's a great likeness to what I saw and of what I can remember." Willow answered, looking at the woman next to her in interest. Alana looked from the large flat screen, where the face composition was on display, to Jack. "This is Abel Gideon, he's a highly acclaimed surgeon." She stopped there, biting her lip as the clogs in her head worked. "If it was him, you don't think he had someone harvest those organs so he could use them, do you?" Jack nodded and paced around the room a little. "I think it could be a high possibility. I don't have any evidence for a warrant though, god damnit." Willow could see the frustration in Jacks face, this had been the first breakthrough in the case. Though only a small one, it was something. "I'll have someone look into his background, and a team of two to monitor his movements." Jack said. He didn't seem all to happy with his arrangements, but they were all he could do until any evidence revealed itself.

* * *

"_Are you aware, that the FBI are following me?" _A cynical voice sounded down the phone. "_I hold you entirely accountable for this, Hannibal." _Hannibal sat, smirking. "And why is that, Abel? You're just as guilty as I am. It was you who wanted to fund your gambling habit by selling those organs." He spun the chair and faced the girl who was sat across the desk from him. "I can get you out of the country for a while, if you help me deliver the new merchandise. I hear Turkey has perfect weather this time of the year. Have you ever been to Turkey before, Abigail?" He studied the crying brunette, tied and gagged in front of him. She shook her head in a pitiful way. "She's shaking her head, Abel. You'll definitely need to take her now, we don't want to disappoint poor Abigail, nor my very important client. I'll send you instructions by safe means." Hannibal cut off the call, his word was absolute, no need to wait for an answer. He ran a thumb over the scar on his lip, still watching the brunette squirm in front of him.

Leaning forward, he opened the bag that had been put on the desk with the rest of her belongings, and pulled out her phone. "You don't happen to have a Miss Graham on here, by any chance?" He asked as he went through her phone. Abigail looked at him, wide eyed and shaking her head. Hannibal hummed when he found Willows number, and copied it into his own phone, before dropping hers back into the bag. "Verger!" He called, eyes flicking to the door when it opened. "The usual routine, please. And don't forget to burn _every _belonging this time, you know what happens when someone fails to follow an order correctly." He gave the restaurant owner a stern look and walked out of the room.

* * *

Willow sat at the desk in her room, scrolling aimlessly through different websites. It had been three days since her dream, she hadn't had one since nor had she been visited by any spirits. And being jobless, she found herself bored. There was only so much cleaning one could do. Hearing her phone alert her of a text, she leant forward to pick it up, letting a yawn escape her lips. Wiping her eyes under her glasses, with the sleeve of her sweater, she opened the message.

'_Hello Willow, this is Hannibal Lecter. I hope you don't mind this sudden message, but I very much enjoyed our conversation the other day. I received this number from your friend, she said you wouldn't mind.' _Her eyebrows rose as she read the message over several times, snorting at how formal it was. She bit her bottom lip in thought, wondering how she should reply. '_Hey! I don't mind at all, though you're right, it did surprise me.' _She contemplated whether to put a smiley there, but decided against it. '_I enjoyed our conversation too… Even if it was a little random.' _She made a face at her phone, she didn't like what she'd written, she sighed and sent it anyway. "Well done, Will. You sound like a bona fide idiot." She mumbled to herself.

Another message came, soon after she had sent hers. '_I'm glad, I was afraid you would turn me away. Objectless conversations are the best kind, they allow the participants to learn things about one another, which they wouldn't normally. Which brings me to the important question, would you like to go for a drink, with me?' _She nibbled on her thumb nail, she hadn't been asked out by the opposite sex for a while. Her dates often didn't go well, and she had had a short string of relationships that had all fizzed out fairly quickly. She got up and slowly paced around her room, thinking of how she could reply. '_Yes, I think I would. I don't do so well in busy places though...' _She hoped he wouldn't change his mind at that message, She'd been told she was boring because of this. '_That is fine, I wanted a place where we could talk in any case. Would tomorrow night work for you?' _

Willow smiled around the thumb she was still nibbling at, stopping in the middle of her room, she texted back. '_Tomorrow night is fine.' _He proceeded to text back to ask where he should pick her up and to organise a time.

* * *

"I have an hour!" Alana exclaimed as Willow let her into the house. "I told Jack I had some work related errands to run. I expect at least a bottle of wine as thanks for this." Willow smiled at this comment. "Consider that already done, it's in the kitchen so don't forget to take it after." Alana returned the smile and followed Willow up the stairs. "I picked out a couple of outfits, but first, lets sort your hair. Are you having it up, or down?" Willow looked at herself in the mirror, her curly mane looked unruly. "Well… I'd prefer it down, but I don't want to look like I've been dragged through a hedge backwards." She made a face at herself in the mirror, earning a laugh from Alana. "I figured you'd say something like that. How about half up and half down? I bought some hair products from home to tame what I can."

Willow just nodded and sat down in her chair, she'd agree with anything Alana said right now because she didn't know a thing about being a girl. She had worn jeans and t-shirts for most of her life, she was the kind of girl that climbed trees and ran riot with the boys when she was younger. She remembered how her mother used to scold her for the bruises she accumulated up her legs, though it never stopped her. Willow held a hand over her stomach, she felt her scar twinge slightly at the thought of her mother. "I don't think you've ever asked me to help dress you for a date, and we've known each other for four years now." Alana commented, as she brushed, pulled and played with Willows hair. She tamed the curls first, before she started pulling it about to style and pin it. "You must like this young man quite a bit." Will choked on air as she snorted and laughed at the same time, she had forgotten to tell Alana she was going on a date with a man, probably old enough to be her father. "What? Did I say something wrong? Are you going on a date with a woman?" Will laughed more. It took her a while to compose herself, she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye and took a breath. "I'm sorry." She sat properly again, letting Alana to continue with her hair. "It's not a woman, just not a young man either…" She bit her bottom lip, waiting for Alanas reaction. "So, it's an older man?" Alana said and then hummed. "How much older?"

Willow frowned, she realised she didn't actually know. He had never shared his age with her. "Probably twenty years….." She mumbled this, quietly. Alana stopped what she was doing "that is a large gap, Willow. Are you sure you've thought about this?" Willow rolled her eyes, feeling Alana pull at her hair again. "It's just a drink Alana, not marriage. Besides, he's interesting, and I don't feel uncomfortable around him like I did with half of the men I've dated." Alana didn't say anything until she had finished Wills hair. She held a small mirror behind Willows head so she could see the back in the mirror ahead of her. Alana had tamed the curls and flyaways with a hair serum, the up-do part, was pulled around the back and twisted. "I can't stop you, but it doesn't mean I completely agree with it either. But I do like seeing you happy. I won't tell Jack, but you will have to tell him if you decide to keep seeing this man, you can't lie forever."

She nodded in agreement. "I planned to do so...Stop worrying so much." Willow turned to smile at her. "Shall we continue?"

* * *

Will kept smoothing out the skirt she was wearing and checking herself over in the mirror, she'd hate to ruin Alanas work, she wouldn't be able to fix it herself. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, that came to her knees, black tights and a black velvet blazer. The top she wore was tucked into the skirt, it had a pan collar and had a layer effect. It was also blue, which made her eyes stand out even more than usual. Alana had tried her with some heels, but Willow just ended up walking like she had two wooden legs. She had ended up in a pair of small, black velvet wedges instead, she found them easier to walk in. Alana insisted she also wear some accessories, so she had put on a silver ring and silver bangle, both of which Jack had bought her for previous birthdays and a necklace that had belonged to her mother. The make-up Alana had done for her, was again simple, and similar in style to what Abigail had done before.

She sighed and went into the kitchen, pouring herself a small glass of wine to help calm her nerves. She had laid out her keys and the mustard coloured clutch Alana had lent her, with her purse and phone inside, onto the kitchen island. Now adorned with a glass of wine in her hand, she kept walking to and from the kitchen, checking herself over in the hallway mirror every time. She had no idea why she was so worked up about this, it wasn't like her at all. She guessed it was because she hadn't done this in a while.

To her surprise, the doorbell rang ten minutes earlier than expected. Leaving the glass on the counter, she went and opened the door. "Wow, hello Mr. Punctual." She said, smiling at him. "I don't think I've ever met a man that's on time, let alone early." He returned the smile, she noticed his eyes look over her and she did the same. He was dressed in black trousers, a light grey shirt and a black jacket. She was glad he wasn't in an extravagant suit like the last time they had seen each other. Standing to the side, she invited him in. "I won't be a minute, I just need to write Jack a note and pick my bag up." Hannibal just nodded in understanding, and stood with his hands in his pockets.

Quickly going back into the kitchen, she downed the rest of her wine, squeaking a little as she managed to dribble some down her chin. "Shit…" She mumbled and dabbed at it with a cloth, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't get any onto her clothes. Rinsing the glass out, she left it on the drying rack and went over to the fridge freezer to write on the small white board that was stuck onto it. '_I'm out with a friend, don't wait up x.' _She looked at the message for a second before adding an extra kiss, she hoped it would appeal to his sensitive side. She knew he'd ask a lot of questions tomorrow. Grabbing the clutch and her keys, she turned the kitchen light off and came back into the hall. Hannibal was still stood where she had left him, he smiled at her as she came into the hallway. "Ready?" He asked, and she nodded.

He stood to the side and waited as she set the alarm, closed and locked the door. Placing a hand on the small of her back, Hannibal guided her to a shiny, black range rover. Willow openly grimaced "If I'd known I had to get into a higher car, I wouldn't have worn a skirt." Hannibal looked at her in amusement and walked around to open the passenger side door for her. She managed to get in ok, without looking too undignified, and without opening her legs as she did so. "You need not worry about what you're wearing, you look beautiful." Hannibal said when he got into the car, not looking at her as he started it and clipped in the seatbelt around himself. Willow felt herself blushing, she hated the feeling. Looking out of her window, she shifted a little in the leather seat, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. "Punctual and a smooth talker…" She mumbled. Hannibal smiled again, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." He said, giving her a quick glance. She looked round at him, an eyebrow raised. Was she that obvious? "I stand by my compliment nonetheless, you truly look lovely. And I much prefer your hair down." Willow could feel herself heating up more. "You're doing this on purpose now." She frowned and looked away again, she was sure she heard a slight chuckle come from the man, over the hum of the engine.

* * *

The small wine bar was just outside the center of town, she estimated that only around eight people were there, split off into their own little groups. "Do you drink wine?" Hannibal asked her. Willow nodded her head "and I don't have a preference on colour." He guided her to a table in a far corner, away from many of the other people. "Good, take a seat and I won't be a minute."

Before she sat, she removed the blazer and hung it on the back of her chair, it was rather warm, she guessed it was from the many LED lights that lit up the place. She fidgeted a little, unsure how she should sit, she stopped however when Hannibal came back. He had a bottle of red and two glasses. "You didn't buy an expensive bottle did you… You don't have to pull a Verger to try and impress me." Hannibal smiled and poured them each a glass, before taking a seat opposite her. "It is a bottle of Amarone, nothing to worry about. I'm aware you're not the kind of woman that enjoys overly expensive luxuries." She took a sip from her glass. "And how would you know that, from only speaking to me once?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him. "I visited the restaurant more than once, while you worked. It rather surprised me to see you waitressing that day in fact." He sat back in his chair, looking at her, his eyes seemed to glow in the lights. "Your outburst is what made me decide to speak to you. You're quite the little spark, you start of small, but can cause a fire."

She had never thought about it like that. Sure she was quiet most of the time, unless she was completely comfortable around someone, then you couldn't stop her talking. Her outbursts though, were rare, she wasn't particularly an angry person. "Don't jinx me now, I haven't caused a fire yet. Unless you count the time I almost set the kitchen alight…" She said, and smiled at him. "By the way…Do I get to know your age, now that I've agreed to have a drink with you?" He hummed, and took a sip from his glass. "Forty-four" he finally replied. She had guessed he was around that age. "And you're not married?" She asked. He raised a brow "I wouldn't have invited you out tonight, if I was. I'm a _trustworthy_ man." Willow looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry, I had to ask. I feel like I'm the one asking all the questions this time, and not doing a very good job at it." She chuckled slightly.

Hannibal smiled "you are simply asking a question that most young women would ask an older man if he invited her out. I'm ashamed to say, many men my age would date a younger woman even if they were married." He took a sip from his glass again before placing it onto the table. "Do you have any hobbies, Willow?" She smiled at his question, Hannibal Lecters random questions were starting. "I used to fish, my father and I would go every weekend. I haven't done that for years now though… I guess you could say I'm hobby-less currently." She frowned in thought, she hadn't realised how little she did. "Hence your taste for seafood, I presume?" Willow nodded and smiled again. "You remembered. Yes, my mother taught me how to cook, I think fish is the only decent thing I can cook, so it automatically became the thing I enjoyed the most. What about you, do you cook?" She asked. Slotting in a question before he could ask her another. "Yes, I've learnt a thing or two other the years. I hold dinner parties as often as I can, I'll have to invite you next time." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. She was trying to picture him cooking in her head. "Or perhaps I should take you out for dinner first, I wouldn't want your attention taken away by other guests." She rolled her eyes and blushed a little. Hannibal Lecter was going to give her a heart aneurysm if he kept using his 'smooth lines.'

* * *

Willow walked up the steps to her house, a smile glued to her face. The night had gone so well, and she had learnt a little more about Hannibal. For example, he was originally from Lithuania and owned his own shipping company, amongst other businesses, which had surprised her greatly and explained his apparent wealth. She had asked him to drop her off at the top of the road she lived on, she didn't want to risk a confrontation with Jack just yet, but they had both agreed they'd like to see each other again. She noticed the kitchen light on when she entered the house, so she turned to lock the door before going there. "Jack?" She said, seeing the man leaning over a large glass of whiskey. "Willow… Sit down." He said. She frowned a little, and sat on one of the stools up to the kitchen island. "I have some news, that you may find upsetting…" He started, looking up from his glass to her. "Your friend, Abigail Hobbs… Has been reported missing." Willow felt her breath catch in her throat, and her stomach lurch and squirm. "You don't think…" She stopped, feeling sick at the thought that Abigail could be connected to Jacks case. "We're looking into it, but I think you should brace yourself for the worst." Jack said, the words sounded strained. "I'm sorry, Will. I know you two had become close."

She said nothing as she slid to her feet and walked out of the kitchen. Getting to her room, she kicked the shoes off and stripped herself of all her clothes, replacing them with some jeans and a checkered shirt. Looking into the mirror she removed the make-up and pulled out the pins from her hair, tying it on top of her head in a messy bun instead. Her eyes were stinging with the tears that threatened to spill. Taking her phone from the clutch she looked through her phone book, she had no idea who she could call, Abigail had always been the one she turned to. Stopping on a number, she clicked on and called it. "_Willow?" _A voice answered. She felt the tears break the surface, her voice was shaky as she answered. "Can I come to yours, please?"


	3. The Mermaid

**Slightly shorter chapter, but I hope this shows more of the character I've given Hannibal. ~x**

* * *

Stag shipments was Hannibal Lecters' greatest achievement. It had taken him years to build his book of contacts, employees and the size of his company. Though it was all a front, the company, he claimed shipped cars to foreign countries, actually shipped whatever his contacts requested. Of course he would only agree if he knew he could get his hands on whatever it was that they wanted. And once a month he held a private market in one of the warehouses he owned. It was surprising however, the influx of clients that had been asking for live human beings. He didn't ask why, and he didn't want to know. Business was business to him, he didn't care as long as he was paid. Human trafficking had been something he did once or twice in the past, but not to the extent he had been as of late. Abigail had been his last, she had been the next best thing after Willow, though of course he wasn't going to sell her off anytime soon, not now he had developed an interest in the young woman. He liked to keep something for himself once in a while, hence why he had sent Abigail instead of Willow.

He lit a cigarette, lounging back in the plush chair he was seated in, behind a broad and thick desk. "This will be the last job of this kind for a while. I'd rather FBI didn't catch on." He said, staring at the man opposite, across the desk from himself. "You struck me as the perfect man for the job, Tobias." Hannibal didn't trust the man at all, but he always enjoyed the outcome of his work. He lent forward to hand Tobias a list of requirements. "I'll leave everything to you, though you only have three days to complete the task, our client is picking it up personally." He smirked at the serious looking man and stubbed out his half smoked cigarette. "I look forward to another piece of spectacular art from you."

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, light was streaming in through a tall window and the smell of bacon circulated the room. She rolled onto her side and sat up, wincing a little as her back cracked; she had forgotten how uncomfortable this sofa was. "Morning sleepyhead, breakfast is almost ready." Willow grimaced and rubbed her face. "Don't worry about me, I'm not hungry…" She got to her feet and walked toward the bathroom. "Don't you dare give me that, you're going to eat what I put in front of you, don't make me force feed you." Willow sighed and went into the bathroom. She knew Beverly meant well, and she had imposed on the woman, again; like so many times before.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her face looked terrible and her eyes were slightly puffed from crying half the night. She made a disgusted face at herself and leant over the sink to wash her face with cold water. After drying her face with a towel, she borrowed Beverly's hairbrush and tackled her knotted locks, tying it up into her usual messy bun when she was done. Coming out, she made a face at the plate of food that had been set on the table for her. "Why do you always make me eat so much…" Beverly gave her a look and set a plate down for herself. "Because you need to eat more. I told you before that eating was important to maintain your energy. Plus you're too skinny." The woman jabbed at Willows' side as she walked past her to sit down. She snorted and picked up the cup of coffee that had been placed next to her plate.

"Thank you for picking me up last night, Winston is still being repaired, I don't know how much it will cost this time." Bev scoffed at that comment. "I'm surprised that car is still in one piece, it's a rust bucket. And you know you're always welcome here, you used to come all the time back when you had a rough time getting used to your gift." Willow smiled, picking at the food in front of her. When she had first looked for information about what was happening to her, Beverly was the only person willing to help. She herself and witnesses her parents die, at a very young age and could do what Willow could, and more. "You were mumbling a lot in your sleep, dream of anything good?" Willow frowned. It had been an odd dream of an ocean that wasn't blue and a mermaid with golden hair. "Mermaids…" She said, biting a bit of toast and chewing on it. Beverly started to laugh.

Willow smiled a little and continued to eat her toast, casually pulling her phone from her jeans pocket and turning it back on. She knew Jack probably hadn't messaged her since she used to do this all the time, but it was worth checking. She placed her toast down, ignoring whatever it was that Bev was talking about; she had a text message from Hannibal. She couldn't help but feel herself smile even though she was grieved at the moment.

"_I enjoyed last night very much, you truly are a bright and beautiful woman. I'm going to have some time spared up after this week, so would you give me the pleasure of taking you to dinner?" _

Willow chewed on her thumbnail, she had no idea how to reply. A small noise of protest escaped her lips when Beverly suddenly snatched the phone from her hand. "And you never told me about this, WHY?" The older woman battered Willows' hands away when she made for the phone. "Wow, this guy could charm the spots off a leopard." Willow couldn't help but laugh at that comment, gratefully taking her phone back when it was passed to her. "Last night was the first time we had been out together, I suppose you could call it our first date. And yes, he's too charismatic for his own good, It made me a little uncomfortable at first." Willow placed her phone onto the table, she made a note in her head to reply after breakfast. "Thinking of seeing him again?" Bev asked, taking a sip of coffee. Willow smiled a little and nodded "I actually quite like him, he's different to other people I've dated. And I can genuinely see this becoming something more." Beverly hummed a little "well, It's nice to see he makes you happy. Just don't go telling him you can see dead people until at least the fourth date 'kay?" Beverly looked at her, an amused look on her face as she stuffed a bit of bacon in her mouth.

* * *

"_I also enjoyed our time together, dinner and seeing you again would be a lovely distraction." _

Hannibal raised a brow and read over the text a few times more, before answering. "_Is something bothering you, Willow?" _He set his phone onto his desk, and sat back in his chair; lighting up a cigarette. It was at least thirty minutes before Willow messaged him back. "_Jack told me that, Abigail, my waitress friend from Vergers', had gone missing when I got home...He thinks it's linked to the other disappearances. I ended up staying with a friend last night, I just couldn't be around him and his work." _Hannibal frowned a little, Willow had never mentioned what her guardian did for a living, but he could only guess now. "_Would you like to join me for lunch? I can come and pick you up."_

* * *

Willow had gone home to shower and change clothes before she went out again, her eyes still felt a little swollen, but there wasn't much she could do about that now. Walking into the small Café she was meeting Hannibal in, she looked around, clocking him in the far corner. She had turned down his offer of a lift. Seeing him in the smart three piece and most probably, very expensive suit, she felt like she should have made more of an effort. She had only pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a red checked shirt, an oversized cardigan and to top it off, she had superman converse on. God she felt stupid, but at least she smelt better. She relaxed a little however, as he smiled at her and stood "this is the first time I've seen you wearing glasses." He commented, pulling out a chair for her to sit. "I usually only wear them at home… But my eyes are kind of sore today…" She mumbled the last bit, nervously rubbing the palms of her hands against her thighs.

"They suit you, though it is harder to see your beautiful, Larimar eyes behind them." Willow could feel herself blushing and looked down. "You really could charm the spots of a leopard" she said quietly, squirming a little in her seat as she felt his gaze burn holes into her. "Hello, are you ready to order?" A waitress came over, smiling at them both. Willow hadn't even looked at the menu, though she didn't want anything heavy after the breakfast she had been forced to eat. Hannibal could read her face as she scrunched her nose up at the menu "could you tell us what soups you have today?" He asked, giving the waitress a small smile. "Carrot and coriander, tomato and basil and sweet potato and butternut squash." She listed of the top her head.

"Could I have a darjeeling tea and the butternut soup please…" Willow said, she could feel her cheeks hot from embarrassment, she felt easy to read. "Make that twice." Hannibal said, looking away from the waitress and back to Willow. She wiggled again, looking down at the table. It was harder to speak when she didn't have wine in her system. "How are you feeling? I was concerned when you texted me earlier." Hannibal said, breaking their silence. The brunette looked up at him, she had completely forgotten about her troubles. "I'm fine, it was just shock. It wasn't something I was expecting to be told after such a wonderful night…" She shrugged and frowned a little. "And your guardian told you? He's in the police?" Hannibal asked in a calm, casual sort of way.

"Oh, did I never tell you?" She said, trying to think back to whether she had or not. "He's the agent in charge of the unit investigating the case." She made a face and leant her head into her hand. "Hence why I needed to get out of the house last night, it's the topic ruling the household at the moment." Hannibal placed a hand onto the hand on her thigh. "I understand, it must be hard being in that kind of environment." She smiled at him a little, his hand was warm against hers and his thumb made the hairs on her arm stand on end, as he stroked circles against her skin. "Well, my father was also FBI… I guess you could say, I'm used to it." They stared at each other for a moment as their eyes met. The waitress arrived with their tea, disturbing the moment. Willow blushed and looked down again, feeling the others hand slide from hers.

"I wondered if this meeting was a little too soon after the first. Do you think it is?" She asked, breaking the short silence that had fallen between them. She had felt like it was moving a little too fast, but at the same time, it made her happy. "No, we are simply meeting over lunch. It gives us a chance to know more about each other. I would still like to take you to dinner, or if you would let me, I'd like to cook for you myself." He smiled at her and took a sip from his cup. "I think you've just planned our next two dates." She laughed a little.

* * *

Hannibal hummed to himself and smiled as he drove to one of his businesses from Willows' home, he had dropped her off. It had been a wonderful surprise finding out the girl lived with an FBI agent, and not just any agent, the one in charge of the case. He found it all too funny. It felt like a gift wrapped in a pretty bow, that was being laid out and presented to him. She was a very pretty and smart young woman, and stuffed full of information. He didn't think this could get much better, she was the first woman he'd found this interesting, in a long time. Parking in a small car park behind a large building, he got out and locked his car; making sure to straighten out his suit. Walking to the back door he opened it and walked in, he looked around for a moment, observing some of the staff that were preparing the large club for the evening before heading up the steps to his destination. He didn't knock before entering the small office, causing a short, plump man to jump.

"Oh! Mr. Lecter, I didn't know you were coming today!" He hurriedly said, jumping to his feet and attempting to scoop his mess of papers into one pile. Hannibal tightened his lips into a line of disgust at the sight of the pig eyed little man. "I sent you an email, Franklin." He said. His voice had a hint of coldness to it. He hated this man, he'd been tempted to kill him several times, but he was an easy man to manipulate. Just another puppet added to his collection. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me! Would you like some coffee? Maybe tea? Please, sit in my seat, it's comfier than that one." Franklin was skittish, he was always skittish when Hannibal was around. "I only came by to collect the usual paperwork and money." He really didn't want to stay here any longer than necessary. "Are you sure you don't want something to drink? I can even open one of the expensive bottles for you, if that's more to your liking!" Hannibal sighed a little and took a few steps forward. Grabbing a fistful of the other mans jacket, he pushed him back roughly, down into the desk chair. "Now, Franklin. I am a very busy man, so I would like what I came for. Waste my time, and I'll waste you."

He released the man when he started nodding frantically, composing himself and straightening his suit again. "Good boy." He mocked the man, he hated being rude, but sometimes it was needed. He had no room for uselessness in his business.

* * *

Willow awoke with a start, gasping for breath as she tried to recover from the nightmare she had just experienced. The ocean she dreamt of the previous night had dragged her under, while smiling faces had watched her drown and bang against the invisible wall that separated them. "You look like shit." A voice from the dark made her flinch, turning on her lamp she squinted at the man that sat in her desk chair. "Frederick, why the hell are you in my room?" She mumbled out, running her hands over her damp face; she had sweated profusely. "You're quite entertaining to watch when you dream. And I'd rather watch you sleep, than that snoring ogre next door." Willow made a disgusted face at him and shook her head. "Great, I have a perverted ghost stalking me. I'm glad I don't sleep naked." She threw the covers off and got out of bed, it was only four in the morning, but she needed to shower. She felt like she had rolled in honey, but didn't smell as sweet.

After standing under the shower spray for what felt like hours, she dried herself and threw on some fresh clothes, roughly towel drying her hair and pinning it up. She couldn't be bothered to blow dry it. Jack still hadn't stirred by the time she was out, she figured the case was draining the energy from him. Going downstairs she trayed some bacon, putting it under the grill and cracked some eggs into a bowl, whisking them with a fork. "You make too much mess, you could never be a housewife." Frederick said, appearing suddenly at the breakfast counter. "Who said I want to be a housewife? And only the best cooks make a mess, you know." She took a pan from a cupboard, adding a little butter to it and whisked some milk into the eggs before she poured them into the pan. She used a spatula to move the liquid around while it cooked. "I highly doubt that. I am an exceptional cook myself." He looked smug as he said this, Willow just raised an eyebrow "you mean you were…" She commented. Wiping the smug look off of his face. "Well, you don't have to be so cheeky. I'm well aware I can never cook again."

She smiled a little, turning on the radio to tune out the grumpy ghost. She heard him make a sound of disapproval behind her. She sang along to the radio, dancing a little as she moved around the kitchen, leaving the eggs to cook a little on a low heat. "Tone deaf." She ignored the comment, and continued to sing as she stuck some toast into the toaster and took two plates from a cupboard, adding scrambled eggs to each one and dumping the pan into the sink. "Someone seems happy this morning." She turned her head as Jack walked into the kitchen, he still looked half asleep and was dressed in a black dressing gown. She didn't say anything to that, just smiled a little and removed the bacon from the oven, adding two slices to each plate. Turning to place the plates onto the breakfast counter, she laughed. "Jack… You're inside Frederick." Seeing the unhappy look on the ghosts face with his arms crossed, and then Jack jumping back in disgust, made her laugh to the point of tears.

She had to admit, she felt too happy, considering her friend had gone missing and her nightmares were worse than ever. She blamed Hannibal Lecter, though they'd only seen each other three times, he had made her the happiest she'd been in a while. "Will you be home late again, tonight?" Willow asked Jack, buttering some toast and putting it onto a plate in front of him. "Most definitely." He sighed and ate the food in front of him. Willow pulled herself up and sat on the kitchen counter, she didn't feel like turfing Frederick off of the other stool, she didn't want to put up with his whining for the rest of the day. "Are you going to talk to Verger? About Abigail I mean." She asked, her chest felt a little tight. They hadn't spoken about it since she had come back from Beverlys', and she was glad for it.

Jack eyed her for a moment, before speaking. "Two of my agents have already done so. He claims to have no responsibility for his employees once they leave his shop. I'm glad you left that place when you did, the sonovabitch doesn't care about anyone but himself." Willow frowned, it pissed her off to think that he didn't care, she could imagine him being more worried about hiring a new waitress."So am I…" She said. She had felt so much better since leaving, and she wouldn't have met Hannibal if it wasn't for that. He truly was a blessing in her chaotic life.

* * *

"I never expected you to get this done so quickly." Hannibal sounded impressed, his lips curved into a smile and his eyes wide as he looked up at the piece of art in front of him. "It is beautiful, beyond doubt. I feel as if I'm looking at Tethys herself." He reached out a hand, placing it against the glass tank, eyes stared back at him. The young woman was stunning, her long blonde hair ghosted around her like seaweed, Tobias had added glass eyes of the colour blue, to make them look alive. Dressed in a flowing white gown that had turned see-through, you could see the curve of her body as it clung to her frame, one of her breasts subtly on view. She looked almost like a mermaid, a sea goddess in a tank of chemicals. The more he stared into those eyes, the more vivid his picture of Willow in place of this woman became. "I'm glad I'm not the one to organise the transportation, it would be troublesome." He looked at Tobias, still smiling, earning a small smirk in return.

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed a number. "Please inform the client his order is ready. Double the original price, and if he complains, kill him." Hannibal listened to the reply from his employee before hanging up. "Tobias, increase security around the warehouse until this has been removed. I'm going to be taking a few days off. If the client in question doesn't take this, we shall need to discuss what will become of her." Tobias nodded in understanding. Hannibal turned and left, frowning at the gloom of the sky as he stepped outside. It looked like rain. Getting into his Bentley he sat for a moment. He couldn't shake the image of Willow being in that tank, instead of the blonde, out of his head. It excited him more than it should have. Taking the phone back from his pocket, he texted her. He would spend the next few days alluring her, he wanted her to be captivated, and have her depend on him and only him.

He enjoyed beautiful things, he liked to collect them. Willow Graham was no exception. He laughed a little, running a hand over his face. 'What are you thinking Hannibal? You've never wanted this with any other woman.' He thought to himself, and it was true. Women had always been toys to pass the time for him, but he felt like this girl was different. 'I'll decide whether she's worth keeping after I've gotten her into bed.' He said to himself, in his head. Deciding that would be his goal by the end of the week. After all, he was a man, and men became animals when something exceptionally delicious was placed in front of them. He licked at his lips a little and started the car, he was looking forward to some time off, to wine and dine. It was one of his favourite past times.


	4. I see dead people

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My life has been hectic! **

* * *

It had only been two days since Willow lunched with Hannibal, and they had already arranged a dinner date for that evening. Willow sat, scrolling through the internet for videos and pictures, looking for hair and makeup tutorials. She gave herself at least six hours to practice. Alana had sent gifts home with Jack, which he had left on the kitchen counter for her. A few dresses, makeup, hair clips and a few other hair accessories. It was everything she needed, and didn't own.

She had originally hoped Alana could help her again, but the case was sucking up any free time she had. The same went for Jack, she hadn't seen him since breakfast the previous morning, and she didn't expect to see him anytime soon.

"_Complaints are being filed against the FBI. Families of the missing say they're not doing enough. It came as a shock when fifteen year old Ben Hammond was found, brutally murdered…"_

Willow sighed and turned the radio off, she didn't want to hear about that right now. It was bad enough at home, she had noticed Jack's' whisky was diminishing quickly. Stretching her back a bit she continued to follow a tutorial on how to do a braided headband, she was finding it surprisingly easy, though it still looked like a mess on her head, she needed to work on that. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Willow puffed her cheeks and blew out heavily, she had finally finished getting ready. It had only taken her the whole day, she didn't know how women did this everyday. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had managed to neaten the hairstyle. The hair serum that Alana had left from last time, coming in handy for that. The makeup, she had struggled greatly with, at one point she had looked like a clown. She didn't feel like she had mastered it, but she had done the usual winged eye liner, it didn't look too bad. She had even used a little eyeshadow, a small amount of grey framing the eyeliner and a little white in the inner corners of her eyes, apparently it made your eyes 'pop.' She applied a little gloss to her lips and slipped on a pair of black, flat, pumps.

She had opted against the wedged shoes, after she picked a dress. It was a soft blue, pleated, maxi dress with a small black belt around the waist. To her relief it's neckline wasn't low, but her arms were fully exposed. Pulling the dress up and bunching it into one hand, she held it there and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She didn't want to trip over it and break her neck. Once at the bottom she dropped it, letting it flow again. She was glad Alana had chosen the clothes for her, because she knew she wouldn't have picked this if she had been the one clothes shopping. Feminine clothes weren't something she picked up often, she almost always went straight to the jeans and t-shirts.

Going into the kitchen, she put things into a small black clutch, that had been included in the shopping haul from Alana. Phone, keys, back-up makeup and some money, though she didn't think Hannibal would let her pay for a thing. The bell rang, startling her.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall come," she muttered as she made her way to the front door.

She opened it with a smile, immediately stepping to the side "you're early, as usual." He smiled a little in return, and stepped inside. Hannibal was wearing a light grey plaid, three piece suit, with an off-white shirt and patterned blue tie. "And you are beautiful, as always." He said, not hiding the fact he was eyeing her from head to toe, taking in every detail.

She clasped her hands, feeling a little embarrassed. "You can come through to the kitchen if you like, I'm just going to write Jack a note, incase he comes home." She gave him a quick smile and lead the way down the short hall, and into the kitchen. Willow went over to the fridge and took the lid off the marker pen that hung there, before writing on the whiteboard. '_Out with a friend, leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry.'_ She added a couple of kisses to the end of the message. Replacing the lid and dropping the pen to let it dangle from its string, she turned, feeling a little hot as she noticed Hannibal's eyes still on her.

From his place in the doorway, he smirked a little at her reaction. "Judging by your note, you haven't told Jack that you're seeing someone?" He asked. Will made a face and picked up her clutch. "Not yet, I haven't really seen him lately. Plus I'm dreading his reaction." She walked over to him, turning the kitchen light off as she went. He answered as they walked back into the entrance hall. "Because of the age difference?" Hannibal asked, helping her into her coat.

"That is a reason, but he's also never liked any of my exes. But I don't blame him, I don't like any of them either." She smiled and set the house alarm, following Hannibal out of the house and locking up. "Well, I hope you do not come to hate me." He said, smiling and holding the door of his Bentley open for her. "As long as you don't do anything to hurt me, you should be fine... But I have something more important on my mind." She stood, looking at the open door with a frown on her face. "How many cars do you have?!"

* * *

Her first experience at a high class restaurant had been a little nerve wracking at first, but Hannibal had reserved a table in the corner, hidden from prying eyes. She was grateful he had considered how she might feel when he had called and reserved, she had been able to relax a lot more. Taking the hand that was offered to her when the passenger side door was opened, she got out of the car. Still holding the hand as he shut the door, she smiled at him. "Thank you for another wonderful night." Willow said and leant up, kissing the corner of his mouth softly. Hannibal raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected her to make the first move. Lifting his free hand he placed it under her chin and tilted her head, kissing her on the lips.

The kiss slowly grew deeper, Willow moving both hands to grip the front of Hannibal's suit, while she felt his hands move across her hips, pulling her in against his body. After a short while, they pulled away for breath, mouths brushing together slightly. Willow looked up into the mans eyes, they looked dark in the evening gloom, piercing through her as they looked back. She smiled a little shyly and pulled back a bit more, keeping her hands on his chest; while his hands stayed on her hips. Hannibal looked pleased with what had just happened, she noticed; it embarrassed her even more. "Well…" She said, unsure as to what to say. Hannibal smiled, stroking a hand up her side softly "It's cold, you should get yourself inside. I will message you in the morning."

She nodded, grateful that he'd broken the silence, before being pulled in for one last kiss. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked to her front door, she could still feel his piercing stares burning into her body as he watched her. Once the door was open, she looked back, seeing him get into his car and sighed. "Willow." She turned her head quickly, Jack was stood, arms crossed, in the living room doorway. 'Shit' She thought to herself as she closed the door, and smiled at him. "I didn't expect you home tonight, have you eaten yet?" She removed her coat and placed the clutch onto a table in the hall. "When exactly were you planning to tell me that you are dating someone?" Jack asked, ignoring her question completely. Willow sighed and rolled her eyes a little, she couldn't be bothered with 'daddy Jack' right now.

"When you weren't so busy all the time, I hardly see you… When did you expect me to tell you?" She said, frowning a little. She kicked off her shoes and placed them on the stairs, ready to take up with her. "We've only been on a few dates so far, It's not like this had been going on for months, or even weeks." Jack nodded, though he still seemed a little mad about something.

"I'm not a child anymore, Jack." She snapped. Jack sighed and calmed himself a little "I'm sorry, Will. I don't want to see you hurt again. And what with these disappearances, it worries me more than usual." Willow felt a lurch of guilt in her stomach, she regretted snapping at the man now. "So…Like this guy?" Jack asked.

Willow smiled at him "yes, I do." Jack raised his eyebrows slightly, that was the first smile that had touched her eyes in a long time. "Well, if you're happy…" He answered and unfolded his arms. "I would like to talk to you about something, sit with me?" Jack motioned his head toward the living room and Willow followed.

"I want you to think seriously about the offer I'm about to give you." He said when they were seated beside each other on the sofa. "I would like your help in the case, I've spoken to the higher ups, and they've given me permission to bring a psychic on board." Willow frowned a little and looked down at her hands. She played with the bracelet around her wrist for a bit before speaking. "There are plenty of people that claim they can see ghosts, why not just pick one of them." She didn't want to do it, she didn't want to join hands with the FBI.

"But no one with your imagination, you see more than most. I've been with you every step of the way, I know that you're no ordinary psychic, medium… Whatever it is that you prefer." She felt a chill run down her spine, and rolled her shoulders. "I don't like either, I just want to live like an ordinary person. I didn't chose to have this, so called ability." Jack looked at her, a serious look on his face.

"Are you reluctant, because of what happened to you and your parents?" He asked slowly, waiting for any kind of sign that he was right. "That was a blunder on our part, we had no idea that Dolarhyde would go after your father." Willow felt the scar across her stomach, sting. A small pained expression crossed her face as she remembered the lorry that Dolarhyde had stolen, smashing into their car. "Nothing good will come out of me helping you." She said quietly, she sounded like she was going to cry. "But I'll think about it, so please give me time."

Jack nodded, and watched as she left the room. It pained him to see that look on her face, when she had been so happy just moments before.

* * *

The steady thrum of cars stirred her from her sleep. Frowning she slowly opened her eyes, flinching slightly as the sunlight blinded her. 'Oh no..' She thought to herself as she looked around her surroundings, once her eyes had grown used to the light.

Willow was sitting on a bench, along a busy high street, facing out toward a congested road full of morning traffic. The same high street and road the accident that killed her parents had happened on. Breath hitching in her throat, she made to get up, slightly panicked. She needed to get away from here quick. Wincing and swearing under her breath, she sat back down quickly; putting pressure on her feet was a no go. Wiggling her toes, she scrunched up her nose as she surveyed the cuts and dirt covering her feet. Her unconscious self had obviously thought that shoes were not needed.

Searching the pockets of the hooded sweatshirt she was wearing, she found her phone and house keys. "Well done Willow, you managed to pick up your phone but not your shoes?" Tutting at herself she noticed a woman giving her an odd stare as she walked past. She needed to move before the police were called out on her, for being the crazy person that walks around barefoot and talks to herself.

Sighing she started to scroll through her phonebook, wondering who the best person would be to call. She stopped, a small laugh taking her attention. Frowning she turned her head to the side, a retort ready on the tip of her tongue.

Making a slight sound of surprise, Willow stared at the boy next to her. It was Ben Hammond, the fifteen year old boy that had been found brutally murdered. He returned her look, a small smile on his paled face and blood covering his clothes. They sat like that for a while, her breath slowly evening out. "Was it you...That brought me here?" She asked. The boy neither confirmed nor denied what had been asked, he just continued to smile at Willow.

"You're going to follow me until I say yes, aren't you?" She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Ben." She said and returned his gaze again. She would have hugged him, but touching any spirits was a no go, it gave them permission to use her body.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, Willow looked out at the road in front of her. Her breath misted into the air in front of her face. She replayed the car crash, over and over again in her head. "Give me just today, and I'll accept Jack's offer." She looked to the side again, Ben had gone. Sighing she started to scroll through her phone book again, she only had two potential numbers, two people that she could run to.

She scrolled over Beverly and straight to Hannibal. Maybe just maybe, he could be the breath of fresh air that she needed. Pressing call she stared out at the road, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey… Could you pick me up, please?"

* * *

Willow leant against Hannibal's chest, letting him hold and rub her back in an attempt to warm her. "Silly girl, you should have worn a coat...This isn't the weather to be running around in hooded sweatshirts." Willow just hummed in reply. They hadn't left Hannibal's entry hallway, but she could already tell that his house was large, a lot larger than hers. "Come, let us clean up your feet." He supported and lead her into the kitchen. She looked around and sat in a leather armchair, with the help of Hannibal, that was occupying a corner. The cabinets were a dark wood, topped with marble surfaces, and in the middle sat a stainless steel island. It was much like the ones they had back in Vergers restaurant. The empty wall over the other side, had a large double fridge freezer built into it, double ovens and a microwave.

"You must really be serious, when it comes to cooking. This kitchen is beyond anything I expected." Willow commented, still looking around while Hannibal filled a large ceramic bowl with warm water. "I've dabbled in fine cuisine since I was a boy, my uncles cook taught me a thing or two and then I perfected my talents over the years." The corner of his mouth quirked a little in a smile as he set the bowl at her feet, with a first aid kit. Lowering to his knees, Willow made a slight sound of protest. "It's fine, I can do it myself. I don't want you to ruin your suit!"

Hannibal raised his eyebrow and looked up at her, his mouth still quirked slightly. "I have others. Your well-being is what is important to me right now." He picked up one of her feet, his hands gentle and handling her with care. Checking it over for any imbedded glass or stones, he spoke again, the tone of his voice a little softer as he asked. "Do you sleepwalk often?"

Willow bit at her bottom lip, she didn't know how to answer without sounding strange. "I...No, not often. It's happened a few times before, but that was after my parents passed." She watched him use a sponge to dab at, and clean her foot. "It's something that only happens when you're troubled then. Is something on your mind, Willow?" Hannibal asked, looking up at her and connecting their eyes. She winced a bit, blinking a few times but unable to pull her gaze away. "There's always things on my mind, it's loud and busy inside here." She tapped her head with a finger and smiled softly.

Returning the smile, Hannibal lowered his eyes again and resumed his work on treating her feet. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked. She thought about it for a moment, it had been the main reason in calling him, right? She had wanted someone different to talk to, she had hoped he would be the supporting column that she needed. "I don't know, maybe…" Scrunching her nose up at her lame reply, she spoke again. "It was partly why I called you...I suppose I've found trust in you…" She mumbled, looking to a random spot in the kitchen, she was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm flattered." He smiled a little and started to clean her other foot. "I will try my best to be of help to you." She bit at her lip a little, feeling something being pulled from her foot. "I don't want to trouble you." She finally said. Looking back down at him. He only frowned a little in reply, concentrating more at his task.

After a short, awkward silence. Hannibal finished cleaning her foot and placed it softly back down. Rising to his feet, he brushed his trousers down and picked up the bowl, tipping its contents down the sink hole. "If you go down the hall, the second door to your left is my study. I have the fire lit, go and warm yourself and I'll bring some tea, disinfectant and bandages for your feet."

"Dangerous to leave a fire burning while you go out, isn't it?" She mumbled, and gingerly got to her feet. "I wouldn't have usually left in such a rush… But a certain person had me worried." He remarked, with a small smirk. "Sit, warm up and I shall be through in a moment." She nodded and walked out of the kitchen, walking a little awkwardly and looked for the right door. Opening it slowly, she stepped in. The room was furnished with dark wood, plush chairs and tall book shelves. A large desk sat at one end, against one of the blue walls.

Willow stayed stood still for a while, unsure where to sit. Looking around, she opted for the floor in front of the fire, instead of sitting on one of the armchairs in front of it. She scooped all of her hair over one shoulder, the heat made her chilled skin feel odd, as it came back to life. "when I said sit, I didn't mean the floor." An amused voice came from behind her. She tilted her head back to look at Hannibal, watching him place two cups of tea on the small table, between the arm chairs and take a seat. Taking the small first aid box from under his arm, he placed it on the other arm chair.

"Sorry, I figured roasting myself would warm me up quicker." She smiled a little and slid herself back, stopping next to his legs, her back against his chair. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire. She liked that Hannibal let her go at her own pace.

"The place you picked me up from… It's where my parents lost their lives, and my new life began." She started to speak, breaking their comfortable silence. "The position that Jack holds, the head of his department...My dad used to do that. He made a lot of enemies in the criminal world, and a particular man they had been hunting for months, got away." She felt Hannibal's hand stroke her hair, it told her she was doing fine and that he was listening. "Finally, after a week of hiding. He exposed himself with a bang. He stole a lorry, killed the driver and ploughed into our car. My mother died instantly, my father and I were severely wounded." She laid her head against his leg, before continuing. "I remember seeing him, standing there and smiling as we struggled to hang on to life. He was caught, but my father died on the way to the hospital."

Silence fell between them. Hannibal continued to stroke her hair, soothing her. "But you survived, and I am glad. For I would not have been able to meet you. Though I know it must be a painful memory for you." She smiled a little. "You know, I actually did die. It was only for a moment, they managed to resuscitate me. How many people do you know, that could say they've actually defied death?" Willow tilted her head back and looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. Hannibal tilted his head to the side a little and returned the smile. "None." It was the truth, when people died around him, they stayed dead. The thought of this girl being killed by someone, however, pissed him off.

"Jack has asked me to help with the case." Hannibal blinked a couple of times, letting the words sink in before raising an eyebrow. "Pray tell, how does he intend to have you help? You have no FBI training as far as I know…?" Willow bit at her thumb nail nervously, as if deciding what to do. Turning round, and moving to sit on her knees, she looked up at him. "It's probably too soon to tell you, and you might not even believe me…You might even kick me out of your house…" Hannibal kept his brow raised, listening to Willow as she rambled.

"Well, err… I see dead people?" She said, and then made a face. "Wait, that sounds like I'm quoting a movie. What I mean to say is, I can speak to the dead…" She started to chew on her nail more. "I should have practiced what to say, none of this is sounding right to me…" Hannibal looked her up and down, an unreadable look on his face. He understood what she was saying, but he had never believed in such things. His grandmother had been a superstitious and spiritual person, always talking about spirits, fortunes and other stuff. But he had never experienced such a phenomenon himself.

"Sorry...You must think I'm off my head now." She mumbled, looking down at the floor. "Don't be so flighty. I'm thinking nothing of the sort." Sitting forward in the chair, he lightly pulled her toward him. "If anything, it makes you extremely interesting, more than I already thought. You truly are a special girl." He smiled, tilting her face up to look at him, and slowly closed in, kissing her. Willow leaned herself up into his kiss, placing her hands on his legs to support herself. The kiss deepened, became more heated as their tongues danced with each other. Letting the urge overcome her, she climbed into his lap and straddled it; barely breaking contact with him. Hannibal clenched her jaw, with his hand, though not enough to hurt her. He pulled her face away for a moment, licking his lips and looking into her eyes. "Someone's enthusiastic."

Willow blushed a little, she felt embarrassed. So embarrassed that she didn't dare move, her body had frozen; It had been so long since she had had this kind of contact. "I'm sorry…" She said. Sucking in a breath, she plucked up the courage to move and made to stand. "No need to apologise, I was not complaining." Hannibal said and moved his hands to her hips, pulling her onto his lap more. He allowed his hands to move up and down her body. Her waist was small, but it enhanced the curves of her hips, thighs and of course her bottom. He smirked a little as he groped these areas. Of course her breasts were another of those all important curves, he guessed she was around a C cup; not too big and not too small.

Biting at her bottom lip, Willow allowed his hands to roam her body. She wouldn't admit it, but she found his hands so god damn sexy. When they had been out on their dates, she had found herself watching his hands, lifting his glass, cutting his food. It always made her feel a little excited. "You resemble a goddess in my mind. A natural air of beauty surrounds you." Willow shook from her thoughts as he spoke to her, panic suddenly taking over as his hand slid up her stomach, pushing her shirt with it.

Grabbing his hand to stop him, she shook her head. "Don't… Please." She said. His movement halted, tilting his head he looked at her. "Am I going too fast?" Hannibal asked, his spare hand softly stroked a thigh, through her jeans. "No." She shook her head again. "Just, not everything is as beautiful and flawless as you think it is. I don't want you to be disgusted when you see the mark I was left with." Hannibal frowned, but didn't remove his hand. "Beauty comes in many shapes and forms, I am not shallow, Willow." Hannibal spoke softly. "I, myself have many 'marks', inside and out. We should not hide our flaws, but accept them." He started to move his hand again, noticing her grip loosen on his hand.

The scar across her stomach was jagged, misshaped and stretched right across her flesh. It was certainly eye catching against her pale skin. Lifting a hand, Hannibal ran his fingertips along the scar. "The mark that death left, when he failed to take you." He mumbled and looked up at her. He didn't find it disgusting at all, his thoughts however, went back to the previous discussion. He would need to do something to appease his anger, maybe it could double up as a gift for this girl that had taken all of his interest.

"I call it a curse." Willow said, breaking him from his thoughts. "I'm left with this mark, and the ability to see the dead. Nightmares haunt me in the night, I see people being killed, I saw that boy…" She pales at the thought, and places a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it just gets too much for me sometimes. It doesn't help that Jack is trying to drag me into this, he knows I don't want to do this… But he still insists." Hannibal said nothing at first, he was too busy going over what she had said in his head. 'I saw that boy,' what did this mean? He guessed she meant the one his men had killed. "I don't think it's a curse, you were touched by death and you received his gift. My Grandmother used to tell me stories about such things. Though they were of course, over exaggerated and made into fairy tales."

He smiled at her, trying to reassure and calm her. "If you would like, you could stay here for a few days…Think things over and give yourself a break from Jack and his work." Hannibal needed to know more about her, what better way than to keep her close for as long as he could? "I…" She bit her bottom lip and ran her hands over his shoulders. "I'll think about it. Though the offer is greatly tempting." She managed a small, meek smile. Her fingers lightly playing with the back of his hair.

He moved a hand up, running fingers along her neck before gripping the back of it, softly. Still smiling he pulled her in to kiss again, his tongue diving into her wanting mouth, his hand keeping her where he wanted her. Willow's hands gripped at his hair, tugging it softly, moaning into Hannibals' mouth. However, the chime of the old Grandfather clock in a corner of the study caught the older mans attention. Pulling Willow back, he glanced at the time.

"Do you have plans today?" He asked. Looking back to her face, he ran a thumb over her slick lips. "I didn't." She answered, breathing her hot breath against his thumb. Hannibal hummed and dropped his hand, the other still holding the back of her neck. "Would you care to spend the day with me?" He tilted his head slightly, in question. "I'm afraid it won't the most exciting day, but I would like to treat you to lunch. And later, if you will, I'd like to cook you dinner."

She smiled sweetly at him. Rather than exciting, the day sounded perfect. "I would very much like to. It sounds wonderful." Hannibal returned the smile again, his eyes beaming and pleased. "I must warn you though…" He caressed her neck a little, as if already trying to soothe her. "Our destination is Vergers." He watched as the smile dropped from her face like a dead weight and her brows knitted into a frown.

"Vergers?" She asked, a hint of displeasure in her voice. "Hannibal, do you really think it wise taking me to Vergers? I want nothing more than to beat the horrible man with whatever I can get my claws on." Hannibal smiled at this, he had to agree with her, the man was despicable. But he was an indispensable puppet. "He will not say a word against me taking you. I own half of his restaurant after all." Hannibal moved his hand from her neck, to caress her cheek softly before dropping it and resting both hands on her hips. "I thought you may want to see your friends… I'm sure you are all upset about Abigail. It may lift a slight weight off of your shoulders, sharing your sadness with colleagues who, I'm sure, have mutual feelings."

Willow made a small expression of pain, her heart hurt at the mention of Abigail. A lot had happened at once and she felt guilty for not thinking of her friend more. Sighing, she met Hannibals' eyes with her own. "Can I at least get changed and put some shoes on first?" She asked, at an attempt of humor. Hannibal smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The look on Mason Vergers face was almost comical when Willow had arrived with Hannibal. She had purposely dressed a little smarter, donning a plaid dress, the black pumps she had worn on her date with Hannibal, and had tamed her hair. Though the bandages that were wrapped around her feet looked a little off. "I hope you don't mind, Mason." Hannibal was speaking to the shocked man, whose eyes were flitting to each of them and the arm that was wrapped around Willows waist. "I'm afraid there's been a change of plan. I would like to have lunch with Willow here, after our meeting of course."

Willow presumed that every meeting they lunched together, she felt rather smug knowing that she had knocked Mason off of his high horse. "Would you like to go and see everyone, while Mason and I retreat to his office for a short while?" He now ignored the man in front of him, and turned to look down at Willow. "Only if you don't mind." She answered, ignoring Mason. Instead, seeking Hannibals' permission. He did own half of the place after all.

"I have no issue with that, right Mason?" Hannibal looked to the man again, who had been quiet. It was a rare thing indeed. "No… No problem." He answered, shaking his head slightly. Willow smiled, leaning up to kiss Hannibal on the lips before walking toward the kitchen. "Oh! Before I forget." She turned back, stuffing a bag into Masons' arms. "I finally brought that back. Don't worry Mason, I washed it." She made sure she put an emphasize on his name, glad that she didn't have to call him "Sir" anymore.

Hannibal chuckled lightly as he watched her walk off, enjoying the way Masons face turned red from embarrassment. "Isn't she wonderful?" Hannibal mused and walked past the other man, toward the office. Letting himself in, he went for and sat straight in Vergers desk chair. "I thought you had better taste in women." Mason spat, his anger showing through in his voice. Throwing the bag into the corner of the room he paced back and forth, in an attempt to calm himself. "And I thought you had better manners." Hannibal said, his eyes piercing through the younger male. Pulling out a cigarette packet, he placed one in his mouth and lit up. "My manners? She's the one with no manners." Verger said through gritted teeth. "Aren't you afraid that she'll find out what you really do? Like shipping her friend off to a foreign country to be some greasy middle aged mans fuck toy?" He snorted loudly at the last comment, his pacing becoming more frantic as his crazed behaviour got the best of him. "Is that why you kept her? So that you could be the middle aged man, with a fuck toy?" Mason laughed and turned toward Hannibal. His laugh turned into a gasp however, his back thudding against the wall winding him. "Mason, Mason, Mason, calm yourself." Hannibal spoke softly, his hand gripping the mans face. "Stick out your tongue."

The younger man hesitated a moment, before doing as he was told. Hannibal moved his hand to grip the tongue offered to him, and pulled on it. "If I ever hear you disrespecting me again, to my face or otherwise…" He took a drag from his cigarette, moving it in his fingers to hold it dangerously close to Masons tongue. "I will cut out your tongue, and feed it to you. Am I clear?" The cigarette was almost skimming the mans tongue now, a slight movement would cause him pain. "Am I clear, Mason?" He moved the cigarette back to his lips when a noise of understanding was made. "Good lad." Hannibal said, releasing his tongue and drying his hand on the sleeve of Masons jacket.

"Now…" Hannibal turned away from the shocked and slightly frightened male, to sit back in the desk chair. "Back to business, if you please. I have a 'mission' of sorts for you."

* * *

"We've missed you, though I haven't missed the lip you always give me." Willow laughed at Brian, watching as he and the others cooked and pottered around the kitchen. "How is everyone…" She asked, her smile faltering at the thought of Abigail. "We're all getting through it, work keeps us distracted. But I think I speak for everyone when I say, we're worried… And we're thinking the worst." A few of the kitchen staff nodded in agreement. "She was a little ray of sunshine around here… And what with both you and her gone, it's not a working environment that we enjoy. I'm even thinking about looking for another job."

Willow sighed and started to bite at her thumbnail, his comment had made her feel guilty for giving up so quickly and leaving. "I'm sorry for being no good, I just can't seem to stick to anything; especially jobs." Brian turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "Don't start that, Will. I didn't mean that at all, I just meant that we miss you around here." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gripped it slightly. "You did the right thing, you did not deserve to be treated like that. And you could probably find something better… You're a smart girl."

Giving her shoulder a pat he turned to check on the stock he was making. "Thank you…" Willow replied softly, a small smile on her lips. "What do you recommend for lunch, Chef?" She asked him, tilting his head a little. "I don't think I've ever eaten your food." Brian looked at her again. "No, you haven't…You're staying for lunch?" Willow nodded and raised an eyebrow at him as he stepped a little closer, looking around before he spoke to her in hushed tones. "Do you know what you're doing… With that man I mean." A worried expression twisted its way onto his face. "I don't think he's a good man, Willow. I've never spoken to him, but I've worked here long enough to overhear business conversations and if I'm honest, I think Mason is scared of him. When have you ever seen or heard of Mason Verger being scared?"

Willow thought about it and shook her head, she hadn't, he was a nasty and ruthless man. "Exactly. Only something or someone pure evil would-" Brian gasped softly, and cleared his throat. Turning her head, she found Hannibal leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Are you ready, Willow? There has been a change of plans." She smiled at him softly, and turned back to Brian. Reaching up she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. "I think you're over exaggerating Brian" she whispered into his ear softly. "I'm the safest I've felt in years and he makes me happy." Pulling away, she smiled up at him "I'll text you sometime, so lets make sure we keep in contact."

Brian nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth. His friend hadn't seen the look of death that had been directed toward him. "We can stop for lunch, next time." Hannibal spoke up, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. "And then you'll finally be able to taste some of your friends cooking." Willow rolled her eyes and nodded, walking toward him. It was obvious that Hannibal had heard the conversation, she would just need to calm him down. Slipping her arm into his, she looked up to him. Blue meeting maroon. "Shall we go?" Hannibal stared back for a moment before nodding and leading her from the kitchen. He never looked back at Brian and never saw the man almost fall to his knees from being so scared.


	5. Class Mates

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates. I started college and a new job so my time is pretty much packed. I will try and update when I can! ~x**

* * *

Willow wasn't particularly naive, she had always been an intelligent girl. Before her parents passed, she had always been at the top of the class in her studies. And though she knew Hannibal Lecter wasn't the immaculate man he liked to portray himself as, she felt in her heart that he wasn't completely a bad man. The things Brian said whirled around her head, though slowly dulling from the pleasure the man was giving her instead. Willow gasped and softly moaned, her hands knotting into his hair while he worked his mouth over her body. Tongue and teeth touching, nipping and exploring every part of her flesh, bared to him like a sacrifice. She bit at her lips and pulled on his hair a little harder, his fingers coaxing more moans out of her as he pushed them deep inside of her.

It really had been too long since she'd last had sex, the feeling of pleasure that had long since been forgotten by her body, now washed over and overwhelmed her, lighting her inner core on fire. Removing his fingers and sitting back a bit, Hannibal opened a package and swiftly sheathed his cock with a condom. Grabbing her legs, he gripped under her knees and slotted himself between her thighs. Willow hungrily accepted the rough kiss he gave, their tongues dancing as he bent her legs a little more and rubbed himself against her wetness.

She clung to his shoulders and moved her hips a little with impatience. Complying to her wordless wants, Hannibal started push his way in, with slow ease as to not hurt her. Biting at his lips, Willow moaned softly, her nails lightly digging into the skin of his shoulders. The older man groaned softly, the tight walls clenching around him as he engulfed himself completely inside her. They kiss again, Hannibal pulling out slightly before pushing back in, to test the waters. He didn't want to move too fast, he knew she hadn't done this for a while. Taking her soft sounds of pleasure as a go ahead, he started to move, slow and steady, in and out. Willow moaned a little louder, feeling his hard length stretch out and fill her.

The whole session went past in a flurry of pleasure, colour and overwhelming feelings; Hannibal Lecter was by far the best she'd ever been with.

* * *

The moon half lit the room through a crack in the curtain, Hannibal sat in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace. Lighting up a cigarette, he continued to study the sleeping figure of the girl in his bed, she was truly a being of innocence; He had a strong urge to corrupt her, touch her more, inject his hate and spread his bad influence throughout her body, until she was just as dark and bitter as he was.

Sighing, a stream of smoke curled around him, making him look almost mysterious and deadly in the moonlight. Rolling his head and shoulders he tried to ease muscles and stubbed the cigarette out. Hannibal watched Willow a little longer before getting to his feet and quietly walked out of the room; closing the door behind himself he went instead, to his study. Picking up the house phone, he dialed a number off the top of his head.

"Matthew" Hannibal purred a little, in a joyous greeting. "Mason informed me you were home, in our meeting. How was your little trip to Delhi? Everything went well I hope." A small smirk played across his lips as he listened to the man on the other end of the phone speak. Matthew had been working for Hannibal for just three years since the age of nineteen, but the boy was among his most loyal; Hence why Hannibal had sent him to deliver two of the merchandise to his buyer in Delhi, they had been the two youngest kidnapped victims. Hannibal made a slight face at the thought, money is money and he was being paid a hefty amount. "Good, I'm glad. I do hope you took some time for yourself while you were there." He said and paced the room in a slow casual way, his bath robe loosely tied around him.

"I have a new job for you, Matthew, I don't care if you pay or threaten someone to do it, but this needs to be done as soon as possible." It would be the perfect gift for her, he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

Willow groaned a little, her body ached slightly, it had been a while since she'd done anything as physically demanding as sex. Nuzzling her face into the pillow a little she wiggled back into the heat behind her. "Good morning." A low voice came from the heat source, raspy from sleep.

She smiled and moved herself so she was facing him, the arm that had been draped over her waist, tightened around her. "Good morning." She said back, soft and slightly breathless. Hannibal looked just as beautiful as he usually did, messed hair and the slight shadow of stubble suited him. He smirked at her, she swore he could read her mind sometimes; leaning her head up, she slowly and softly kissed along his jaw. The arm around her waist moved, as Hannibal started to run his fingers up and down the flesh of her back, following the curve of her spine.

Just as she was about to kiss his lips, the doorbell echoed up the stairs, making her jump out of the trance she'd been under. She heard Hannibal mutter something in another language, obviously annoyed at the interruption. "I'll be right back." He said, kissing the corner of her mouth before getting out of bed and pulling on his bathrobe. The bell went again, Willow smiled at the small frown forming on the mans face.

* * *

"I don't remember inviting you to my home, my instructions were clear on the phone last night, were they not?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow, his hand gripping the handle of the front door. "Sorry, sorry. I wasn't going to bother you, but you didn't answer your phone, what kind of boss doesn't answer the phone when his employees are in need?" Matthew tried to feign innocence, his mouth downturned to make himself look sad, though Hannibal could see the corner twitching in an attempt not to smile. Sighing, Hannibal stepped to the side and gestured for the younger male to come in. "Just be quiet, I have company." He said as he closed the door and led the way through to the kitchen. Matthew tilted his head a little, sneaking a look up the stairs as they passed them. "That's unusual, I don't think I've ever known you to invite a woman back to your home. Don't you usually book a room at a hotel or something?" Matt pulled himself to sit on a stool up to the breakfast counter. "My affairs are none of your business, coffee?" Hannibal offered, ignoring the glint of intrigue in Matthew's eyes. "Please. In truth, that's why I came." Hannibal narrowed his eyes, setting his percolator up to brew coffee for them both. "You disrupted my morning for coffee? Have I spoilt you too much?" Hannibal let a small amount of amusement lighten his words, he had always had a small soft spot for the boy. He put it down to the fact that Matthew reminded him of himself, when he was the boy's age.

"Maybe, but I can tell you now, that I've been dying to get my hands on your coffee since you sent me on that job. The coffee I had out there tasted like shit." Hannibal raised his eyebrow at the crude language, but let it slide. "Ya know the client, right?" Matthew continued to speak, he was always like an over excitable child with lots to say, after getting back from a job. "He tried buying me off too, wanted me to stay and join that shithole he calls a harem. I guess he likes anything young and with a pretty fa-" He stopped when Hannibal raised his hand, glancing in the direction the older man was looking in.

"Hannibal?" A voice called out softly as the kitchen door opened. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you still had company." Matthew looked the woman up and down, she was wearing what was obviously one of Hannibal's shirts. She looked familiar, though he couldn't put his finger on it. "It is fine, would you like some coffee, Willow?" Hannibal asked, beckoning her into the room and to his side. She glanced a little between the two men and nodded her head. "Please, if it isn't too much trouble…" She felt a little self conscious about what she was wearing, was it showing too much?

"Nothing is ever too much trouble when it comes to you." Hannibal brushed some hair from her face and turned to take another cup from the cupboard. Suddenly clicking his fingers a few times, Matthew pointed at Willow. "Willow Graham!" She looked at him a little confused, side glancing at Hannibal, though he looked just as confused as her. "We were in the same class at school, before I was thrown out that is." Matthew smiled and looked her up and down again, ignoring his bosses disapproving looks as he did so. "Ah…I think I remember you…" She nibbled on her thumb nail, concentrating hard on remembering. "Err Matt...Erm…" She felt horrible not remembering his full name.

"Matt Brown." He finished for her, still smiling. He hadn't expected her to remember him at all, they had never spoken at school though he had been infatuated with the girl back in the day. He could still see great appeal in her. "I was thrown out while you took that long break…" He trailed off, remembering why she'd taken the break from school in the first place. Sensing the sudden discomfort between the two, Hannibal poured the coffee and placed a cup in front of them both. "What a small world it is." He commented, taking a sip from his own cup and wrapping an arm around Willows waist. He hadn't liked how his uninvited guest was looking at the girl, it was petty of him to act in this way, but he wanted to make sure the other knew who she belonged to. "Indeed it is." Matt said, smiling at the look of danger flick across Hannibal's face.

* * *

Jack didn't ask her where she'd stayed last night when she had met him at his office, she presumed he thought she'd been at Beverly's again. They stared at each other, a desk between them. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to force you." Jack said. Willow wanted to roll her eyes, he had already guilt tripped her, a little forcing would top it off with a cherry. "I said I would help, Jack. Please don't keep asking me if I'm sure, you either want me in on this or you don't." Her voice shook with annoyance, the man tested her patience sometimes. "Then tell me, how will this work in our favour?"

Jack leant forward, determination and expectation written across his face. Willow avoided his gaze, finding a loose thread on her sleeve particularly interesting. "I suppose I will need to be taken to their homes, important places and the locations they were last reported being seen." Willow frowned a little, wrapping the piece of thread around the tip of her index finger until it turned white from the lack of blood flow. "I can't promise I'll be of any help, but I will see what I can do; after all, the live are harder to speak to." Will stopped playing with the thread and glanced up at the older man; Hope that she hadn't pissed him off lay heavy in the pit of her stomach, though she had only been telling the truth, only one of the victims had been found dead, for all they knew the others could still be alive. Abigail could still be alive.

Swallowing heavily, she look away from him again and down to the floor. "I'll arrange house visits for you starting tomorrow, I'll have Alana and one of the officers accompany you." Willow nodded in understanding, the weight of what she had agreed to was beginning to weigh on her mind already. "Do you think I could have Bev as my… Back-up? Erm, I mean…" She trailed off, trying to think of how to word it better. "Can I discuss the case with her, I might need her to help me understand something, or stop me from going mad." She mumbled the last part. "You know she's trustworthy, Jack."

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, stroking his small goatee unconsciously in thought. "I don't see a problem with that, though Miss Katz may have to come in and sign a form or two. Her influence could help to bring out your ability more."

She doubted that, but nodded in agreement anyway. Anything to keep 'uncle Jack' happy, she reminded herself.


End file.
